For Better Or Worse
by hoodwinked
Summary: Isabella Swan is new in school. She’s not looking for love, but it unexpectedly finds her in the form of Edward Cullen she doesn’t realize it at first though. Friendships form, unwanted attention is gained, pranks, detention, PDA, high school as a whole.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. I had some free time and I felt like writing a new story. I need something to do and it sounded fun. ;D I missed all you wonderful people. Are you excited? Cause I am. ALL HUMAN! A little OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. They belong to Stepheni Meyer. ;D**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is new in school. She's not looking for love, but it unexpectedly finds her in the form of Edward Cullen she doesn't realize it at first though. Friendships form, unwanted attention is gained, pranks, detention, PDA, high school as a whole.

BPOV

_I can do this. I can do this. _I thought as I stood in front of my first period class, biology, at my new high school. Meeting new people and making friends wasn't my thing. At my old school, I was invisible, I didn't matter. My old high school in Phoenix was huge; this high school in Forks, Washington was much, much smaller. My stomach did a flip flop at the thought of being noticed. I didn't handle attention well. I took a deep breath and opened the door to meet my fate.

As I walked inside I felt the eyes on me. But I walked straight over to the teacher's desk; I wanted to avoid the awkward gazes from my peers. He took my slip and signed it. He then pointed me to the only open seat, next to a fairly handsome young man. Oh, who was I kidding, this kid was _hot_. His bronze messy hair, his toned muscles in his arms, the way his high cheek bones balanced out his shockingly green eyes. Oh yes, this boy was defiantly yummy…too bad he was a jerk.

He looked me up and down then made a face of disappointment when I sat down next to him. What the heck? Okay, I knew I wasn't all that pretty, my boring brown hair, my boring brown eyes, and my boring pale skin, didn't usually attract people too me, but honestly, to just look at someone and make a face like they wished I weren't the one to sit next to them was seriously rude.

"Jerk," I muttered. He stopped drawing curtly. Oops, I think he heard me.

"Excuse me, what?" Oh, crap, he did hear me.

I turned to look at him and said, "Jerk." I annunciated the word fully, just to give him the full affect. A frown appeared on his face.

"That wasn't very nice." He said.

"It wasn't supposed to be nice." I sighed looking to the front of the room as the lecture began. He continued talking though.

"Why not, I haven't done anything wrong to you."

What?! Is he kidding me? "Looking at someone and frowning isn't the nicest thing to do to a person." I hissed.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, stop talking!" The teacher said sternly. The boy or Cullen rolled his eyes and faced the front. I resisted the impulse to stick my tongue out at him like a seven year old. So I sighed and turned to listen to the teacher.

When the bell rang Cullen got up and left the classroom without a word. _Well that went well_. What was wrong with him? Why did he have a problem with me? I asked myself these all the way to my next class, American Lit.

I walked into the class room the same way I had before, ignoring the stares and going straight to the teacher. He told me to sit in a seat next to a small girl with a short pixie cut.

She looked up at me and smiled. Well, it's nice to finally meet one friendly face.

"Hello there, my name is Alice Cullen." She chimed. Cullen, I knew that name. Oh, right, the jerk kid.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan." I said quietly. Like I said, I and making friends didn't go over very well.

"Oh, I already knew that." She laughed. Huh? How did she already know my name? She saw my face and quickly added, "Everyone has been talking about your arrival today." Oh, great.

"They have?" I swallowed, oh great, gossip, which leads to attention.

"It's only positive." She added hearing the insecurity in my voice.

"Oh, like what have they been saying?" I asked, I wanted to be sure. I liked knowing what people say about me. I'm a curious person.

"You know the usual, 'There's a new girl' stuff, you know. People will naturally be attracted to you," She smiled. I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Alice frowned and pulled my hand down from my face. "You're not one for attention, are you?" I shook my head. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you'll have a great time here." She smiled warmly at me. I grimaced back.

The lecture had already started, but I wanted to continue talking to Alice, I had a few things I wanted to ask her.

"So your last name is Cullen?" I asked nonchalantly. She nodded. "Are you related to a boy with bronze hair?" Who is totally drool worthy, by the way.

"Yes, his name is Edward." She said it with a tone like he wasn't the best person in the world. Wonderful, someone I can relate to! "Why, have you talked to him?"

"Yea, it wasn't the best conversation I've ever had." I sighed. She laughed. "Edward isn't the most pleasant person to talk to unless you a sexually active teenage girl."

"Oh so he's a player?" I asked. She nodded her head sadly.

"He's the best player out there." She sighed sadly. "It's a shame really, he never has time to talk to his little twin sister anymore. He's too busy with his many_ friends_." She scoffed. My eyes widened.

"You two are twins?"

"Fraternal twins of course." She laughed. "But anyways, what happened with you two this morning? You know your unpleasant convo." I sighed and told her all of what happened. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, he wasn't mad that you had to sit by him, it was probably that you're wearing too much clothing." I raised my eyebrows. I was wearing a green turtle neck and jeans. It was cold in this town.

"Huh?"

"Edward, being the type of guy he is, he likes to get a good…view of girls. See if you're a potential target." She giggled. I was seriously ticked off at this. The only reason he was so rude was because he couldn't check me out properly? What a pig.

Alice and I chatted the rest of class. The teacher was pretty old; I don't think he really knew that he had students, over half of which were asleep.

The bell then rang; I was walking to the door when someone caught my elbow in their hand.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering do you want to come over and hang out after school." She looked hopeful. I smiled and accepted her invitation. The rest of the school day drifted by slowly, I was excited to get out of the house and hang with a new found friend.

I rode home with Alice, calling Charlie from her house to tell him where I was. Her house was very big and beautiful. Her parents, Carlisle and Esme, were very welcoming. It turns out she also had another sibling. Emmett, he was a senior this year and had been dating this girl named Rosalie for a few years. Alice was positive that Rosalie was going to be her sister in law. Alice had picked out the color theme for the wedding already. Alice also had a steady boyfriend. His name was Jasper Hale, and he was Rosalie's twin brother. She told me how she was dreading next year when he would have graduated already and she would have another year of high school left.

I spent most of my time listening to Alice's stories and gossip, while we did our homework. I just decided to spend the night since it was ten at night when we finished. Alice happily loaned me some pajamas and a toothbrush.

We were sitting in the living room watching TV when in walked Edward whose hair was a mess and his clothes were sloppily put on. No doubt about what he was doing. He stopped dead when he saw me. His face didn't turn into a frown, but a smug grin. What? Oh, right, I was wearing shorts and a cutoff, pig.

"Swan," he nodded. I crossed my arms, and nodded back.

"Cullen."

**A/N: Ooh, they meet again. I wonder what will happen next. ;] Review please. Thank you all! Suggestions are welcome! Praise and Critiques are also welcome.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. (promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is my second chapter today. I just have to get this out, I've been thinking about it all day.**

**Oh, just so you all know, Attack Attack! Is amazing and their version of 'I Kissed A Girl' is famazing! ;] Check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or any of it's characters. Those belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan is new in school. She's not looking for love, but it unexpectedly finds her in the form of Edward Cullen she doesn't realize it at first though. Friendships form, unwanted attention is gained, pranks, detention, PDA, high school as a whole.

BPOV

"What are you doing here?" he asked still ogling at me, there was venom in is voice. I was about to say something nasty back to him when Alice interjected.

"I invited her to stay the night. Do you have a problem with it?" She had just as much or maybe even more venom in her voice.

"What if I do?" He challenged.

"Then I suggest you get the hell out of here, because she isn't leaving." Her eyes flashed viciously at her twin. Edward sneered at his sister and continued to the stairs nodding at me before leaving.

"Swan," And again I nodded back and glared at him.

"Cullen." He walked upstairs then leaving Alice and I in peace.

"Ugh, he is so obnoxious." I nodded in agreement, and we went on to talk about our experiences on guys who are jerks. She of course, talked most of the time.

"Swan, Swan wake up." I was being shaken awake. I could tell it was very early morning because my eyelids were still black inside.

"Wha…What?" I asked barely waking up.

"You're snoring so loud I can't sleep." A voice spat at me.

"Cullen, leave me alone." I whined swiping at his hand on my shoulder weakly.

"No, you woke me up, so I'm waking you up." He answered me. God, what a butthead. I sat up and glared at him.

"I don't snore." I snarled. He laughed.

"That shows what you know."I glared at him. Goodness, I want to sock him right in the nose. I looked around, Alice was sleeping on the couch opposite me and the clock on the wall read 4:30 am.

"It doesn't seem to bother Alice." I pointed out.

"Alice sleeps like the dead. I could scream right in her ear and she wouldn't wake." He chuckled.

"Go away, Cullen." I yawned.

"No, I want to watch some TV."He said while sitting on my legs. Gosh, he was heavy. I squirmed and tried to pry my legs loose. "Quit moving so much Swan." He said grabbing my legs and holding them still easily with his strong arms. I sighed in frustration.

"Get off me, Cullen." I hissed in the dark.

"I don't think I will, I'm quite comfortable being _on top_ of you, Swan." He smirked. Wait, that was a dirty remark. Ew! But all at the same time I didn't mind him being on me. Whoa! No. I don't like that. Ugh, he's getting in my head. I leaned towards him and smacked him on his arm. He laughed at that.

"Cullen if you don't get off of me now you'll never have children when you're older."

"Is that a threat, Swan?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"No, It's a promise." I retorted. "Now get off." He stood up. And looked down at me.

"I like 'em feisty." He grinned and turned to the stairs.

"God, Cullen you're such a pig." He laughed then vanished up the stairs.

**A/N: ;] You like? Review please. I'll update sometime tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I broke my promise to you all. I just got caught up in my life and forgot. I feel horrible. But, I am ready to write a new chapter, so without further ado, here it is. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight, they belong to Stepheni Meyer. **

**Summary:**Isabella Swan is new in school. She's not looking for love, but it unexpectedly finds her in the form of Edward Cullen she doesn't realize it at first though. Friendships form, unwanted attention is gained, pranks, detention, PDA, high school as a whole.

BPOV

I finally fell back asleep around five am, Alice woke me up around seven and we ate some breakfast. We were currently watching some TV show, but I wasn't paying attention. I kept lingering on the thought I had about me not minding Cullen on me. Was I going crazy? This was the player of all players. I don't sink that low. I can do way better than a guy that nearly every girl in that school has been with, who knows, maybe even a few girls from different schools. Didn't make a difference, he was still a man whore. And I, Isabella Swan, am _much_ better than that.

"Bella, Bella?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. "You're day dreaming. What's up?" I felt myself go red, even though she didn't know what I was thinking.

"Nothing, guess I just zoned out." Man, I'm sneaky.

"Oh, well, okay. Do you want to get out of here? I think Edward just woke up." She looked at the ceiling and grimaced.

"Sure." I said, not really caring.

"Okay, just let me go to the bathroom really quick. I need to fix my hair." Oh please, she had already fixed her hair three times, I think she's paranoid. I nodded and Alice disappeared to another room.

Just then, I heard someone stomping down the stairs. It was Cullen, shirtless. I felt my eyes widen at the sight of his toned body. God, he was beautiful. He saw me staring and smiled.

"You like?" I turned away to look at the TV.

"No Cullen, put a shirt on." He laughed and walked over to the couch and sat by me.

"Hey, you're lucky I put pants on Swan. I usually walk around in my boxers." Oh, a boxer boy huh? EW, no. Don't think about that. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky indeed."

"You wouldn't have minded it though." He smirked. God, what an ass.

"Yes, I would have minded Cullen." I scoffed. He had no right to assume if I minded or not. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have minded. But that's beside the point. Cullen's eye narrowed.

"Just admit it swan. You want me."

"No, I don't. Your one of the biggest douche bags I've ever met Cullen!" I yelled. He stood up, I did the same.

"You're such a prude, Swan." He chuckled at me.

"Because I'm not all over you? Because I'm not a skank like the scum you screw all the time?!" I was losing it. I've been so frustrated with this kid from the moment I met him. I decided to just let it all out. "Because I won't fall for you Cullen? Is that why I'm a prude? Huh?" My breathing was heavy. I was shouting at the top of my lungs. I think I might have woken up all of Forks.

Edward casually brought his hand up to his mouth. As though thinking about what I said. "Well…yea."

I screeched in anger as a charged at him, aiming for his throat with my hands.

**A/N: Yea, she's psycho. (: REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you wonderful reviewers! I had two pages in my mail about whom all favorites my story. That made me happy. ;] You guys are amazing!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary:**Isabella Swan is new in school. She's not looking for love, but it unexpectedly finds her in the form of Edward Cullen she doesn't realize it at first though. Friendships form, unwanted attention is gained, pranks, detention, PDA, high school as a whole.

BPOV

"Crazy bitch," Cullen stared at me wide eyed. Emmett had caught me mid jump around the waist just before I had his neck between my outstretched hands. Cullen and I were now sitting in the dining room across the table from each other being punished by no one other than Alice.

"Shut the hell up, Cullen." I snarled.

"Make me." He retorted, leaning forward.

"Both of you just SHUT UP!" Alice yelled coming back into the dining room. She was carrying a spiral notebook and a pen. She was wearing glasses that had the black plastic around the outside. And her short hair was pulled back in a tight bun.

"Alice, honestly, why are you making me stay here?" Cullen asked.

"Because I'm giving you two the therapy you need." She smiled at him, sitting down.

"Therapy? What kind of therapy Alice?" I felt my eyes widening.

"Couple therapy," …WHAT?! Is she kidding me? Cullen and I are not, and will never be a couple! Cullen seemed to be having the same thoughts because he stood up and yelled at Alice.

"I would never be a couple with that!" He pointed at me.

"Nor would I ever date such an asshole!" I screeched, pointing back at Cullen.

"Oh, I'm an ass hole?!" He turned to me, face reddening with anger.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you prefer dickhead?" I asked in a mock concern voice, cocking my head to the right, hands on my hips. This time it wasn't me, but Cullen to lunge over the table and try to strangle me. Alice took her notebook and whacked him in the face.

"Edward! No violence!" She scolded. Cullen was holding his face where the spiral part hit him.

"But, she drove me too it!"

"Just as I'm sure you drove her to it earlier." She was now forcibly placing him back in his chair. I sat down and crossed my arms and laughed.

"Who's the crazy bitch now?"

"Bella, enough." Alice hissed. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem between you too?" She pondered to her self, tapping her pen on her chin. It took a few moments. While Cullen and I glared at each other, arms crossed. All of a sudden Alice giggled in joy. "I got it! You two are so right for each other, that both of you can see it and it's driving you crazy." Alice's grin was so big it took over her face. I raised my eyebrows and said.

"Yes, because two people who are meant to be together _try _and rip out each others throats every chance they get."

Cullen laughed. "Yea, Alice you're a genius. I never knew that was how a healthy relationship worked. Thank you for opening my eyes." I giggled at his comment.

"I know what the real problem is Alice." I said standing up. She raised her eyebrows at me. "You try to see the good in everything." And with that Cullen and I left her alone in the dining room. We walked out onto the front porch and I sat down on the steps. He came and sat beside me.

"Swa—I mean, Bella, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and a prude earlier." What? Did he just apologize to me?

"Thank you, Cul—Edward, I'm also sorry for acting the way I did. I was childish and stupid." I looked down at my feet. He pulled my chin up with his hand.

"No, I was the stupid, childish one. I got to go though, I'll talk to you later, I guess. See you, Swan." He then out of no where kissed me tenderly on the forehead. Got up and left.

Alice bounded out of the house. "I told you! I told you!" She was jumping up and down in happiness.

"Shut up Alice. He's kissed so many girls; I bet it's something he usually does when he apologizes, just to butter girls up." I rubbed my forehead; it was tingling where his lips had touched me. Weird, I thought that only happened to people in love. Those sparks when you touch, the static electricity that goes in currents through your body when you kiss the one you're meant to be with. So that must mean…

Oh. My. God.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ;] Thank you every one who reviewed! You're all magical. I was thinking of making another story soon. It'll be a humor, inspired by Emmett. ;] Y/N?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/characters those belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I parked my truck in the student parking lot at the school, it was Monday in Forks, WA, and to no surprise it was raining. Well, more like pouring, but you catch my drift. I walked into the biology building, my class I had with Cullen. So yea, you could say I defiantly hated Mondays, well my morning class.

I walked into the class room, looking at my feet. I didn't really feel like making eye contact with Cullen. Well, I was looking at my feet, halfway to my seat when I ran into some one.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry," I looked up to see this ugly, freakishly blue eyed kid, that I've never talked to before.

"Don't apologize, it was my mistake. I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled, "Oh, my name is Mike, Mike Newton." He said holding out his hand for me to shake it. I just kind of looked at it; I don't know where that hand has been. He casually let it drop when he realized I wasn't going to shake it. "Well, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a tour of the town, with you being new and all." I raised my eyebrows.

"Like on a date?"

"Uh, sure, kind of." He smiled. I tried to see around him, I really wanted Cullen to get me out of this. Sure I hated his guts, doesn't mean he can't help me out.

"Uh, I think I'll have to turn you down, you see…I'm dating Cullen." Oh, God. Did I just really say that? Shit. He raised his eyebrows. "Edward, you know."

"Oh, I see, well, then, maybe later," Later? What the hell?

Newton moved over to the side. I sighed in relief to see that Cullen wasn't here today. Thank God, that would save me a _very _awkward conversation. Class started, and I went to sleep.

Later in American Lit. Alice walked into the class room, with a very smug grin on her face.

"What are you so happy about Alice?"

"Oh, nothing really, except for the fact that…I WAS RIGHT!" She squealed.

"Right about what?"

"Don't play dumb Bella." She chided. "I heard that you and Eddie are dating." Oh shit. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"When I get my hands on that Newton kid I'll…I'll, UGH!" Alice stared at me like I was crazy. I turned my face to her. "I'm not dating Edward." Her mouth fell open. "I told Newton that so he'd stop bugging me about taking me out on a date. I didn't think he'd spread it around!" Alice covered her mouth with her hands to stifle her new found giggles. "What?!"

"Just wait till Edward hears this. He's going to be mad." She continued to giggle. This wasn't even funny.

"But he won't until tomorrow. He's not here today." I told her.

"Yes he is."

"He wasn't in class this morning."

"Then he skipped it, duh."

"Why would he skip it?" I was really confused. Alice just giggled and turned to the front of the class. Stupid, little pixie.

It was the end of the day in the parking lot when I realized why Cullen skipped his class. He was at his car holding hands with some chick named Jessica. Crap, he had a girlfriend. They both looked really mad, I saw the reason why. Newton was standing with them. Shit!

I kept my head down as I walked as fast as I could to my truck. I looked behind me to see if he saw me. And, oh buddy, he did. He was following me to my truck looking _really_ angry. I opened the door and jumped in, slammed the door shut and shoved my keys into the ignition. It roared to life. Too bad I didn't lock the door. Cullen threw it open and yelled.

"WERE DATING?!" Oh, God. Kill me now.

**A/N: ;D Yay, conflict! Reviews PLEASE! Ideas welcome. ;]**


End file.
